


Shyness, Let it Go

by eyrror



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Truth or Dare, wherein i am unoriginal but VERY inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyrror/pseuds/eyrror
Summary: Loki transfers to Thor's university after resenting his decision to move out of state. Missing his brother dearly, Thor is all too happy to welcome Loki to his university and their new apartment. Things get weird when Thor finds himself fixated on some piercings Loki had gotten while away in college, and even weirder when he has a dream about them that he can't shake.





	Shyness, Let it Go

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of those fics where Thor and Loki go off to college and they end up hooking up because they play a drunken game of truth or dare instead of going to a party like normal college kids. The title is a reference to a song by the same title by Thieves Like Us, which I listened to quite a bit while writing this. Along with another one of their songs. I'll link them at the end if you want to give them a listen.
> 
> Damn, between all my fics, I think I’ve hit all my kinks. I’m pretty proud. Here’s to being a sorta kinky bitch.
> 
> Inspired by this lovely piece of [art](http://leon-crack.tumblr.com/post/174591393288/tell-me-brother-whatre-you-hiding-under-your).
> 
> And then leon-crack did another [lovely piece](http://leon-crack.tumblr.com/post/174815340318/hi-eyrror-i-feel-like-i-have-an-obligation-to) after I showed her this fic. ;)

When Thor first applied to colleges, he was disappointed that Loki had already decided to attend an out of state school. He’d mustered up the idea that they could room together and hang out and study during their senior year, just like they did in high school. In such a foreign environment, he knew he would crave familiarity. Apparently, Loki was not so similar. But by their sophomore years, Loki grew tired of the program at his university, claiming that the professors were hacks and the students were imbeciles. He decided to transfer to Thor’s school after much debate about the merits of his university. It went without saying that Thor was ecstatic.

 

When Loki arrived to campus, the blonde bounded out of his apartment, already diving for his brother’s bags and yanking them inside, calling out for the raven-haired man to follow after him. Thor’s enthusiasm always got the better of him, and Loki merely sighed, rolling his eyes and following after. After setting down Loki’s belongings outside of his room in small two-bedroom, which Thor had acquired after ditching his dorm, he flung himself at his brother and wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace.

 

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you, brother,” he grinned. Loki only patted him on the back with an absent hum. Distant as always when they first saw each other after a long break, Thor reminded himself Loki just needed some time to warm up again, despite knowing and living with one another for nineteen years. It was strange, but Thor never found himself offended. It happened during every break in college, and though the blonde had no idea why, he never thought to question his brother’s shyness.

 

Thor shifted his body when unhooking his arms and he saw the other male wince and shudder. The blonde furrowed his brow and looked down, seeing and trying to unsee pert nipples outlined under the raven’s shirt with small barbels.

 

“My, how things have changed.” Thor chuckled lowly, deciding to be an asshole and brush a hand brushed over Loki’s pectoral, feeling a metallic bead under the fabric of Loki’s shirt. “What might you be hiding under here, brother?”

 

Loki merely glared at him, a blush rising on his cheeks prettily. “Quit it, Thor,” he hissed, batting the blonde’s hand. “It’s none of your business.”

 

The blonde refused to admit it, but the first image that came to his mind upon discovering the piercing was how much he wanted the metal bead in his mouth. To play with it against his tongue and to tease the rosy nipple beneath it. He snapped himself out of this daydream by reminding himself that this was his _brother_. Adopted but nonetheless family.

 

“Fine, fine. Sorry, brother,” he sighed. “Let’s get you settled in and then we can order some pizza, yeah?”

 

“Sounds lovely,” Loki flashed a small smile. It looked restrained, Thor noted, but did not press the issue.

 

~

 

The next morning, Thor woke with a start, his cock hard in his boxers and leaking with precum. He couldn’t remember an ounce of what or _who_ he was dreaming about. Figuring a cold shower (or just a shower in general) would do him good, the blonde kicked off his covers and pulled on a pair of thick sweatpants, heavy enough to conceal his calming erection. Thor opened the door into the common space, lazily moving towards the bathroom.

 

When he saw Loki seated at the kitchen table with a mug of tea cupped absently in his right hand and his left turning the page of a book, Thor felt his dream flash back to him. Long expanses of pale skin, jet black hair falling over milky shoulders, a thin waist. Looking anywhere else in the room, Thor let loose a long breath, trying not to panic that the reason he woke up hard was drinking tea and reading a book at his table. And that it was his brother.

 

Loki looked up, having sensed Thor just standing there like an idiot since the messy blonde swash of hair refused to move since entering the room. “What do you want?” Loki asked, practically growling. “Stop staring.”

 

“Shit, sorry,” Thor began, trying to stumble his way back to interacting like a normal human being who hadn’t been dreaming of his brother naked. “I was just about to take a shower, do you want to jump in before me?” The blonde asked, reminiscent of life at home with their parents.

 

“Nope, all yours,” the raven responded, waving his hand dismissively and looking back to his book, resting his cheek on the knuckles of his now propped up hand. The motion caused a couple of black tresses to fall in front of Thor’s view of Loki’s face. The blonde blinked, imagining once again his naked brother from his dream, hair falling in his face and writhing below Thor. Pale fingers tangled in bedsheets while tanned ones played in metal decorating a smooth chest. Thor immediately turned around and headed into their shared bathroom, trying to keep his breathing even, “Okay, great, see you later!” He frantically said, nearly pulling the door shut on his toe.

 

He’d never felt like this before. That he knew of. Thor was horrified, mostly out of respect for his brother. Thinking of Loki like that stirred a torrent of guilt inside of him. He thought too highly of his brother to feel like this. It must be temporary. Born of a dry spell he’d been having for the past several months. Just desperation and desire poking its head around the first body he’d touched in months. That’s what it was like staying at school for the summer to take classes, right? No one was on campus so you were starving at the first touch of flesh you’d gotten in what felt like years.

 

Finally coming to terms that this was just hormones and had nothing to do with Loki, Thor turned the knobs on the shower to heat up the water, tentatively testing the water with a short wave through it. Once it was satisfactory, he climbed over the tub and got in, relieved at the feeling of the water washing over him. Slipping soap between his hands, he massaged suds into his skin and over his biceps, chest, and waist. And then, of course, he was hard again and still running through that damned dream in his head. There was no harm in just beating it out, right? Just to get on with the day, he reasoned, taking a slippery hand to his cock and slowly stroking it.

 

He tried his best to keep the images of Loki’s body beneath him, Loki’s body twisting in pleasure, Loki’s eyes filled with lust, _Loki,_ out of his mind. And yet, they stayed, as if burned to the back of his eyelids. His hand speeding up while he lost himself to pleasure, Thor gave up pushing Loki from his mind, positive the association would go away once he came. More of the dream came back to him, flooding his senses with euphoria and adrenaline from pleasure and taboo, Thor came in a matter of minutes, letting out a low groan as cum spurted out.

 

Breathing heavily, the blonde gathered himself enough to wash his hair and get on with his morning routine, but found the images of his brother splayed before him not completely gone, only muted. Good enough for now, Thor stepped out of the shower and toweled his hair off haphazardly, finishing up by brushing his teeth and wrapping the towel around his hips.

 

Right as he opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom’s steam, Loki was right in front of him. Thor couldn’t help the horribly guilty, scared expression that painted his features. Eyes narrowed and brows furrowed, Loki looked him over suspiciously, and then walked past. Neither of them uttered a word and Thor hurried back to his room, thankful for the lack of verbal interaction. He would make his way to class far earlier than usual for fear of making things any more uncomfortable between them.

  
~

 

“Hey, you want to come to a party with Fandral and Volstagg tonight? They’re having a get together at their place and I bet they’d want to see you!” Thor suggested sunnily, hoping his enthusiasm would be enough to inspire his brother’s attendance.

 

Loki looked up from his meal of an entire chocolate-flavored frappuccino to frown at Thor. “I don’t think so,” he responded morosely, not actually meeting his brother’s eyes. When Thor furrowed his brows and took a step forward, but did not speak, Loki saw this as a sign to continue. “I honestly just really feel like shit today,” Loki admitted, smoothing a hand over his cheek and jaw, almost as if he were crawling in his own skin.

 

“All right, maybe next time?” The blonde smiled sympathetically. “I can leave you alone, then,” he added, knowing that usually when Loki was in a slump, he preferred isolation over pity and company.

 

“No,” Loki responded, almost suddenly. Thor looked back at him and the raven had locked veridian with cerulian, the steely look in his eyes conveying seriousness. “Please stay with me,” he murmured, casting his eyes downward once more.

 

“Okay.” Thor responded gently. “Wanna get drunk here and watch reruns on ABC?” It was a past-time usually reserved for when they both returned home for breaks and holidays to christen their reunion, but Thor felt as though marathoning some shitty but heartwarming shows with beer and wine would do the both of them some good.

 

“Gladly.”

 

After about an hour and a half of watching Malcolm in the Middle and Thor forcing Loki to eat a real meal instead of just iced coffee, the two had willfully ignored that their bodies drifted closer and closer together through the night. Maybe it was the liquor, but something felt different this time to Thor. Like there was electric static that pulsed around them, crackling when they touched and looked at one another. Once more, Thor pushed the thought away. Brother. _His brother_. He took another swig of his beer to distract himself.

 

“I have an idea, now that this is getting stale,” Loki proposed, setting down his wine glass on the coffee table in favor of knitting his hands together. “Truth or dare.”

 

“Aren’t we a little old for that?” Thor groaned, leaning his head back against the cushions of the couch, then drinking the rest of his beer in preparation for what was to come.

 

“Yes, but it will force you to tell me everything you’ve been hiding about college in front of mom and dad,” Loki said, eyebrow quirked in mischief.

 

Thor hummed, shrugging. What could it hurt? All he needed to do was avoid certain desires and cravings of the flesh, and all would be fine. “Sure. I’m down,” he answered with finality.

 

“Truth or dare?” Loki asked, folding his legs into themselves on the couch and facing Thor.

 

“Truth.”

 

“Ugh, boring,” Loki slurred, rolling his eyes. “All right, failed any classes here you ‘forget’ to tell father about?”

 

“Only one...almost two…” Thor pouted, crossing his arms. “Your turn. Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth,” Loki answered petulantly, purposely stalling the game and making Thor groan. Still, Thor played along. Such was the game.

 

“I...saw the way you looked at me the other day. Why?” He sounded hopeful, somehow, Loki noticed.

 

“Stupid question. You walked out of the shower looking like a wet dog who’d been beaten by its owner. It was sad. Now truth or dare.” Loki lied, knowing that it was better to feign innocence than to admit that he’d known that Thor had just relieved himself in the shower. It had been enough that he teased the man by looking at him suspiciously; Loki didn’t want to push his brother’s boundaries. He was pretty sure Thor was oddly conservative about his sex life, even if Loki never bothered hiding his interests.

 

“Truth,” Thor answered.

 

“Stop that,” Loki hissed, frustrated by how boring the game was becoming.

 

“Stop what?” Thor asked innocently, but clearly not innocently enough because he earned a glare from his brother.

 

“Being a pansy. Choose a damned dare.”

 

“Next time. Ask me something,” Thor responded nervously, trying to smile to inspire confidence.

 

“Have you been with a guy since coming to college?”

 

Thor simply nodded, shrugging. “Your turn,” he reminded the raven, trying to change subjects, but knowing that Loki was certainly going to pry further in his painstaking curiosity and desire to fluster his brother whenever he saw an opening.

 

“Wait, wait, wait. Is that so?” Loki halted him, a finger extended to indicate that the game needed pausing. “How?” The raven was awestruck by his flirty, football-player built brother fancying men. Or at least trying his hand with one.

 

“Yeah, well, I kind of figured out I was bi at my first party,” he answered shyly, feeling as though the discovery didn’t make a difference either way as far as who he was. “Let’s, uh, move on?”

 

Loki hummed, then specified he would stick with truth once more until Thor had the guts to pick dare. Thor was determined to hold out longer than his brother, not trusting himself for the dare he would ask for.

 

“Have you?” The blonde asked, regarding his brother’s dalliances with men.

 

“Of course, Thor. You knew I was gay in high school,” he commented incredulously. Loki was certain he didn’t hide the fact.

 

“What do you mean? No, I didn’t?”

 

“Tony.”

 

“What about him? You guys were best friends.”

 

“Brother dear, no…” Loki cooed sympathetically, as if Thor was a dumb child. “We were banging. Why else would he suddenly stop coming over and begin glaring at me in the halls? I told him I was bored with him.”

 

“Oh. No wonder Natasha began distancing herself from me.”

 

“No wonder, indeed. Now I pick dare,” Loki tilted his head, inviting Thor to step his game up.

 

“Finish your glass?” Thor tried, still trying to wrench his mind away from asking for what he wanted the most presently. What he likely always wanted, but always denied himself. Whether he wanted to deny his attraction to men, or that the man he’d kissed at that party looked eerily like his brother and that’s why he didn’t want to talk about it.

 

“Sure, whatever, Thor,” Loki grumbled, downing the almost-full glass of wine he’d poured before their game began. “Truth or dare. And you better not pick truth. Or I swear, I will force you to do a dare you’ll hate.”

 

“Jeez, Loki, fine. Dare.” Thor huffed, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Give me a foot rub.”

 

“Is this the punishment? Or the normal dare?”

 

“I’m insulted you asked that. Now even your next truth will be ruthless,” Loki responded haughtily, though he was smiling. He lifted his feet and dropped them on his brother’s lap while crossing his arms. “And I pick truth.”

 

“What, so you’re allowed to pick truth and I’m not?”

 

“Obviously.”

 

“Why are you always so distant when I’ve been gone for a while?” Thor inquired, beginning to massage the bottom of Loki’s feet. When his brother merely tilted his head, he explained further: “You always...act like we’re not even friends when I see you after a break. It hurts.” Thor practically grumbled, looking down at the raven-haired man’s feet and moving onto the next.

 

Loki looked to the side for a moment, contemplating his answer carefully. “You’re just...very affectionate,” he began. When Thor looked up with soft, sad cerulean eyes, Loki knew that he should’ve worded it better.

 

“Should I stop?”

 

“No. Now truth or dare.”

 

“Dare.”

 

“I dare you to hold me,” Loki requested quietly, smiling ever so slightly. If anyone ever claimed Loki didn’t have a heart, they clearly didn’t know the man. Or perhaps it was only for Thor that he had a heart. The blonde didn’t torture himself to think about it, now knowing that Loki had slept with one of his childhood friends and he had no idea all this time. It made him wonder what else he didn’t know about his brother as he scooted closer, pulling Loki by the waist to lean him against his chest and then wrapping his arms around the man’s body. Loki didn’t make a sound to indicate discomfort or otherwise, so Thor rested his chin on his brother’s shoulder, looking over it with his heart ready to hammer out of his chest.

 

“Truth,” Loki mumbled, settling himself into Thor’s embrace, the wine glass still situated elegantly between his long fingers. He took a sip in deliberation, as if to wonder what Thor would ask.

 

“Why did you really come here?”

 

“What?”

 

“I looked up all the professors you complained about the other day,” he stated. Thor had begun piecing things together a while ago, but he still didn’t feel any closer to the solution than when Loki had announced he’d transfer to Thor’s school. “They all have wonderful reviews. You even served as a research assistant to some of them, according to their publications. Why would you leave?” The blonde asked quietly, furrowing his brow.

 

He couldn’t see Loki’s face or the way his jaw clenched, but he did hear the reply which _sounded_ like a bold-faced lie, “I just didn’t like it.” Thor knew he probably loved it. He had been revered for his good grades and work ethic with professors, so why would he leave? “I felt so alone,” came the follow up, far more truthful and telling.

 

“Alone?”

 

“None of you were there,” he mumbled, sipping on the wine in his hand. Clearly he didn’t plan on explaining any further, and Thor was always polite enough not to pry when he knew Loki wasn’t ready. Still, that response had told him everything he needed to know.

 

“Okay,” Thor responded with a small smile, one that Loki heard in his voice. He wanted to revolt and tell his brother not to flatter himself, but at the same time, Thor was one of the largest reasons he decided to transfer. He missed the oaf. That was why he was always so distant when he saw the blonde again; he was afraid of coming off too clingy. Too excited to see him. Loki wasn’t even sure why he was so gleeful when he came home and Thor was already there, his laugh booming throughout the house as Loki swung the door open to their home. “I choose truth,” the blonde said from behind Loki.

 

“Back to this again, are we?” Loki jested, looking over his shoulder at Thor with a grin. He leaned forward into the couch so he could see the blonde again. He paused for what felt like far too long, and Thor became nervous. “What did he look like?” Loki asked, voice barely above a whisper.

 

When Loki saw his brother’s face pale, he knew his theory regarding his first morning in the apartment was true. Thor swallowed, and Loki watched the blonde’s Adam’s Apple bob with anticipation. They stayed like that, staring at one another in silence since the television had long turned off and gone into sleep mode. Finally, Thor broke eye contact for a moment, only for it to return with courage.

 

“You,” Thor breathed, eye contact not wavering, his chest brimming with anxiety, fear, and excitement, ready to burst. He was terrified. Electrified. He could never come back from this. Nothing could fix this, but he couldn’t lie with Loki’s veridian gaze trained so deeply into his eyes and every microexpression.

 

“Dare,” Loki said, expression unchanging.

 

“Please.” It was all Thor could say, but Loki knew precisely what Thor wanted in that moment, and he sat up on the couch, turning around in his brother’s legs and now propping himself up on his knees. Loki closed the distance between their faces, lips ghosting over one another. When he heard his brother draw a shuddering breath, Loki crushed their lips together passionately. Both of them groaned softly, feeling as though the floodgates had finally burst. Thor’s hands rested on Loki’s hips, then impatiently moved to cup his face tenderly.

 

They pulled away after a moment, looking each other in the eye cautiously but with eyes full of yearning and breaths uneven. Thor closed the distance this time, one of his hands desperately carding through Loki’s hair, searching for an anchor in a moment that felt so unreal. Loki parted his lips and moaned, granting Thor access to the moist cavern of his mouth. The sounds the raven made were intoxicating, gorgeous, and so lovely. He wanted more of them, but he had to pull back first and check.

 

“Are you sure?” Thor panted, eyes searching Loki’s. Scared, cautious, respectful. _Loving_.

 

“I’ve been sure since you left for college, brother,” he answered, voice rough with want. Thor shivered, once for the realization and twice for the reminder of their status. Loki used a hand on the back of Thor’s head to pull him back into a brutal, bruising kiss that lasted for several long minutes before he dared release the blonde for air. “I just never thought you felt the same way. But you did,” he smirked, “All along.”

 

“Shush,” Thor whined, hating to be the one who was late to the punch albeit _always_ being that person.

 

“Dare you to make me,” Loki laughed, eyes bright and happy, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s neck and letting his lips hover over Thor’s playfully as fingers crept into his hair, pulling the hair tie to release the blonde’s wavy hair and running long nails along his scalp, causing Thor to shiver.

 

“This is a horrible idea…” The blonde warned, feeling his control wane significantly when Loki teased him. It was everything he’d wanted. Everything he’d pushed out of his mind for years.

 

“I’m full of them. You know this by now,” the raven shrugged, already pulling Thor’s sweatshirt above his head to reveal a tanned, muscled torso that Loki ran cool fingers over, admiring his brother’s form. “And I dare to think this is one of my better ones,” Loki chuckled, using his hand like a claw to rake his nails down the blonde’s chest.

 

Thor bit his lip, shaking his head in challenge with a smirk, pushing Loki far enough away from him so that he could relieve the other of some crucial clothing as well. Upon taking off his brother’s shirt, Thor recognized that not only had Loki gotten his nipples newly pierced, but that he’d also had his belly button pierced long before that. The blonde groaned, hands caressing either side of his brother’s body, massaging thumbs against carved hips.

 

“It drives me crazy how... _hard_ this makes me. How hard _you_ make me,” he mused, marveling at Loki’s body beneath him, even better than when he’d imagined it in his dream. He leaned down, pushing Loki further from him on the couch so he had enough room to flick his tongue against a still-sensitive nipple. He heard his brother gasp beneath him, and Thor wondered if this was how reactive Loki would be the entire night. His cock stirred at the thought, the back of his brain asking him why he never tried this sooner.

 

“Quit daydreaming, Thor,” Loki growled, bucking his hips to snap the blonde back to reality from whatever the hell was distracting him in this very pivotal moment. As if a switch was flipped, Thor’s grip on his brother’s hips became tight enough that his knuckles turned white and the blonde’s mouth attached itself to a pierced nipple, sucking gently at first and then moving the barbel playfully with his tongue. Loki’s breath staggered and his back arched, encouraging Thor to continue playing with his nipples. When the blonde sucked particularly hard and then pushed a hand beyond Loki’s hip to cup his ass, the raven moaned wantonly and dipped his head back against the couch.

 

The blonde could feel the other male’s erection poking at his torso and when he used his other hand to pull ever so gently at a neglected nipple while Thor’s mouth continued its assault on the other, Loki desperately sought friction and rutted against the blonde’s frame, a steady stream of moans dripping from kiss bruised lips.

 

“Brother, please,” he whined as Thor immobilized his gyrating hips with a strong hand that removed itself from his ass.

 

“Please what?” He grinned, near maliciously, looking up from his spot on Loki’s chest.

 

“Fuck off,” Loki growled and Thor laughed, kissing down his chest and biting intermittently before pulling the other’s pants off, laving his tongue over a sensitive spot on Loki’s hips close to his erection. The raven clenched his jaw, glaring at his brother before the oaf finally took him in his mouth, jaw unclenching in favor of eliciting a soft mewl. In response to the pleasured noise Loki made, Thor groaned and enthusiastically swallowed down the other’s cock, hollowing out his cheeks and pulling off then sucking him back down.

 

In an effort to bring himself closer to completion, Loki thrust his hips into Thor’s mouth, moaning desperately. The blonde allowed him, even using a hand to guide his ass to thrust harder into his mouth as he groaned, desperate to please his brother and be the source of his orgasm. Moments later of Loki’s erratic thrusting, he came down Thor’s throat with a broken moan.

 

After coming off Loki’s cock and swallowing his cum, Thor leaned back up on the couch, wiping his mouth on the back of a muscled forearm. Beneath him lie Loki panting, grinning mischievously.

 

“What is it?” Thor asked, suspicious.

 

“If you think that’s all I’ve got, you’re in for a surprise,”

 

“That almost sounds like a challenge…” Thor tilted his head in question, smiling and already gathering Loki in his arms to carry him to his room.

 

“You must be stupid if you think it’s not, brother,” Loki teased, arms wrapped around the blonde’s neck used as a lever to attach his mouth, running teeth along the pulse point of Thor’s neck.

 

“Bold words,” said Thor as he threw Loki onto his bed, crawling over him to reach into his bedside drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube. Without further preamble, Thor poured the lube on his fingers, warming it before kissing Loki passionately, inserting a finger in his relaxed and pliant state. Loki hummed approvingly, urging Thor to begin slowly thrusting a single finger in and out. He seemed utterly relaxed and trusting under Thor’s hands as they kissed, Loki writhing and stretching his body languidly, inviting Thor’s touch to follow and for lips and teeth to claim him.

 

After a few moments, Thor added another finger, then another, stretching Loki’s entrance to accompany what would eventually be his cock. With labored breaths, the raven-haired male moaned out, “Faster…” Which Thor was all too happy to oblige, thrusting the fingers in and out, angling them until he heard a pleasured cry and the body under him quaked with pleasure. He continued hitting this spot with his fingers, kissing the side of Loki’s face lovingly as he panted and whimpered.

 

“What do you think? Another, brother?” Thor asked softly, though his tone conveyed a fixation with his power over the raven-haired male, who merely snickered with his pride still somehow in tact, nodding. When Thor slipped a fourth lubed up finger into Loki’s entrance, he released a long, soft moan, aching for more as he slipped onto his side, forcing Thor to adjust his angle once more. Loki’s hand traveled down to his cock, pulling at it and stroking it slowly, still sensitive from his previous orgasm. Thor pressed against his back, his own rock hard erection poking Loki’s backside as he thrust the fingers in and out, the other hand keeping the raven’s waist from moving too much.

 

With the fingers repeatedly hitting his prostate and his own hand fumbling with his cock, Loki came in a wordless cry, barely any cum spilling from the head.

 

“Think I can make you cum again?” Thor huffed a laugh, nuzzling his face against Loki’s from the back, kissing his jawbone affectionately while cradling the raven’s softening cock as Loki’s hand dropped it. The raven all but whimpered weakly, turning over on the blonde’s bed to lie on his stomach. “I thought you said I was in for a challenge?” He inquired playfully, which Loki simply held up a single index finger to shut him up, not saying a word with his face still flat against the mattress. After taking a moment to catch his breath, Loki turned over to pull Thor’s pants and boxers down in a single motion, careful not to gape too much at the large, dripping member before him so as to not let the compliment go to his brother’s head, then grabbed the lube and spread it over his fingers, massaging it over Thor’s thick cock, then turning over on his knees and positioning the blunt head at his entrance.

 

“Your stamina knows no bounds, Loki,” Thor gasped, as the other male pushed himself back on the blonde’s thick cock, allowing Loki to control the pace only to piston himself wildly against it. Choking back a groan now that he was finally seated inside the pretty backside of his brother, it felt even more real. Thor reached down to tangle a hand in Loki’s hair, touching it tenderly and earning him a strange look from the former. Laughing softly, the blonde moved his hands to Loki’s hips and began to direct them onto his cock with bruising force, bellowing a long groan at the euphoric feeling of being so deeply seated inside of someone he’d wanted for so long.

 

Angling himself to find that perfect spot once more, Loki sobbed a pleasured cry, his own rhythm stuttering. Oversensitive and over-pleasured, the raven’s arms buckled beneath him so he used them instead to keep them from moving any further up the blonde’s bed. Thor used a hand to brush aside Loki’s silken hair, pulling it so he revealed his face, blushing bright red with eyes drifted shut in ecstasy. He watched his brother’s face as he relentlessly pounded into him, the way his lips choked around broken sobs and dripped in soft whimpers. Knowing they were both on the cusp of their orgasms, Thor covered his body with Loki’s in a display of longing intimacy, continuing to ram into him but kissing the back of his ear until he came with a halted groan and Loki sighed out his own orgasm with near nothing to show for it but a bead of cum, the both of them falling to the mattress in satisfaction.

 

“Not exactly what I had planned for us this evening,” Loki chuckled though it contained rarely any breath, given Thor’s body had taken most of it out of him when he plopped down. The blonde hummed groggily, rolling onto his side and pulling Loki on top of him so he could kiss his forehead.

 

“I love you so much.” Thor admitted, eyes filled with adoration. “I always have. And I’m sorry you felt so alone and far away. But I’m glad you’re here now,” he said, smiling.

 

Loki wished to pull back into himself and retreat on instinct, but forced himself to brace for the uncomfortable truth. “So am I.” Thor pulled Loki close at this, not needing to hear the other say those three words back, since it was written all over his face and in the marks on his body anyhow.

 

           

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I've been posting in this tag a lot lately, so hopefully you guys aren't looking at my username like, "Ugh, another?" yet.
> 
> Also, here are the links to the songs I listened to while writing this. You could say they inspired it a bit, especially given Loki's restraint and shyness when he saw Thor after any extended period of time apart.  
> ["Shyness" - Thieves Like Us](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1p-qilKyOmo)  
> ["Never Known Love" - Thieves Like Us](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1m590Elgl0)
> 
> Also, feel free to follow my [tumblr](https://www.eyrror.tumblr.com) if you want updates on new or continuing fics!


End file.
